


Dont You Let Me Go

by AlphaRhea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Homophobia, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Male Erica Reyes, Multi, Other, Possessive Derek Hale, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Rape, Rape Recovery, Soul Bond, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, True Mates, Unrequited Love, soul mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRhea/pseuds/AlphaRhea
Summary: just kind of. enjoy...? i hope





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just kind of. enjoy...? i hope

Stiles was scared! Ok... Maybe it was kind of cool. But he was still freaked out of his mind. In all his life he never ever thought that he would be supernatural. That he of all people would have powers. Maybe they weren’t as cool as Scott's or Derek, or Lydia... wait, Lydia's suck sometimes... damnit! He is going off topic. Point is he never thought it would ever in a million, gazillion, trillion, google years, that he would wake up in the morning and say, “hey... I'm Stiles Stilinski, confused teenager (sexually and sometimes even literally), and now part of the supernatural fang gang. 

Ok! He had no fangs he got it. And maybe he really should talk to someone about the nightmares. Maybe he should have talked his dad about them, but it just seemed like much more stress on the poor guy when it all came crushing down that he had in fact (thank you very much I am an upstanding citizen) not been doing drugs (like seriously dad!). Instead he had been doing something much cooler (“this is so much worse, Stiles. Why couldn’t you just do drugs like a normal teenager?” “Dad it’s saving people’s lives” “You could have come to me, learn a little self-defence” “I’m sorry” “you are right though. It is kinda cool.” “yeah!” “you’re grounded for a month and only out in case of any supernatural interference. If you try to counteract me Stiles, so help me, I will ground you for a year.”) that his dad almost didn’t let his continue doing. 

But seriously. What else was he supposed to do. He is the one who dragged poor unsuspecting Scott to the murder scene, (well, burial scene, considering the lady was buried) and he had been bit by rabid Peter. And he had to figure it out for him. He is the one who had to endure the hard times so he wouldn’t and now he was practically ignoring his. 

Actually now that he thought about it, he couldn’t actually go to the pack. if anything they had been acting as if hanging out with his was always a chore that they had to do. Erica had stated that now that he was a ‘wolf, Stiles was no longer on his radar. He had moved on to Boyd anyway. And Isaac had this crush thing on both Allison and Scott and it was weird. But even he wouldn’t hang with Stiles on a good day. Jackson was still a douche, Lydia hated him for some unknown reason. 

Derek was in Mexico visiting his sister’s pack. Peter was in rehab at Eichen House. He was doing great. Stiles had seen him a couple of times and they had actually had amazing conversations. They even played chess and Stiles won. He was going to see him again on Christmas eve for a rematch. His birthday had passed and not even Scott had remembered (it’s been a month since the 15th of November and he still hadn’t mentioned it). Malia had ended up resenting him when Stiles had told her that he wasn’t really into her the way that she thought. 

Ever since Derek left, with nothing but a kiss on his cheek, Stiles had never felt so alone. The pack no longer called him for pack meetings. His dad didn’t really talk to him anymore, choosing to get drunk some days than talk to his son about his issues. And it had been happening for 6 months. Derek hadn’t talked to him since he left. His phone went to voicemail after the first month. And Stiles had thought they had developed a great friendship over the three years. Enough for him to text once in a while.

Derek had been in contact the first month. He made Stiles feel special and on one occasion Stiles had been trying to get him to come back for a few days and Derek had said, “Baby I can’t. Cora needs me for a few days. But I'll try next month OK?” And Stiles had been stumped. And Derek had called him baby for one more week and then he had disappeared. 

But Derek had been in contact with the rest of the pack. Even /Stiles’ dad. He was just on voicemail. When Stiles called. He had blocked his number. 

It really hurt when he realised that. And the memory brings him to panic attacks now. Like right now it feels like he is drowning. Like all the air has been punched out of his chest and he can’t breathe. He can’t even remember why he was excited earlier, all he wants to do is breathe. He just wants to belong to the pack like before. He wants his best friend and his dad back. He wants all this to me over. He wants Derek to call him baby like he did 5 months ago. But that wasn’t happening.

Everyone in his life left. Everyone in his close circle could barely stand to be with him, to be associated with him. It was time he made a decision and stayed away from them like they wanted. Now that Scott was Alpha and he could do without his friend, Stiles had to find another way to cope. 3 more weeks to finals. 3 more weeks to graduation. 3 more weeks and he can enter into early admissions at Stanford. 3 more weeks and no one would have to see him again. That's all he needed to endure. 3 weeks. 

In that moment, he had never missed his mother’s hugs as much in his whole life. He wished she was here. She would have known what to do. She would never have left him. She would have figured out the nogitsune wasn’t him. He passed out with a final thought: he wanted his mother more than anything.


	2. Derek POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek against his better judgement had listened anyway. If Stiles’ best friend said it happened, then who was he to doubt it. And so for 6 months, Derek has been trying to pry himself from his phone. He deleted Stiles’ number and never tried to get it back. It hurt him. he might have even gotten depressed. He thought they were getting closer. That he was even warming up to the idea of more with Derek, but it was all just a façade. he didn’t think Stiles was that kind of person. But as Scott said, the Nogitsune might have changed the Stiles they knew. At least the boy didn’t have to pretend anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys...i'm going to try to finish this story in this month. by new years.  
> hopefully it will be great.  
> don't forget to comment on ways to make my writing better.  
> if i forgot any tags, remind me (i'm still getting the hang of this fan fiction thing
> 
> i love y'all!!!!!

Derek had messed up. He hadn’t intended to get that close to the boy. Form the moment he met him at the Preserve, he knew that he was his mate. Buzz cut hair, amber eyes, red bottom lip (which was very distracting since he kept biting at it and it made Derek want to bite at it), inability to stand still and a smell of chemicals under his skin that made Derek want to ask whether he was sick. 

The boy had grown so beautifully from three years ago. Now he had a great definition of muscles; not too much, just enough to make him look fit and masculine. Derek knew he would fit so well lined up next to him. he could feel his wolf losing control the more the boy got older. His scent drove him nuts. That citrus, a little of a sweet syrup, a bit like old books in a library, a little scent of arousal (this one was the hardest. It was like Stiles oozed it from his pores every time he showed up at the loft.

It was insane!

Don’t get him wrong. he didn’t think having the boy was bad. It’s just that the boy’s father was the sheriff and the boy himself was head over heels for this... lydia. a banshee they all later came to find out. How was he supposed to compete with that? The girl was gorgeous and his mate was straight. Figures that fate would line him up with something just as fucked up as his mistakes. Like Kate. 

Kate was the biggest mistake he had ever made. 

Yeah Cora and Peter tried to talk to him once they figured out what happened, but, it is really hard to be told that it’s not your fault when you know for a fact that it is. It isn’t that he blames himself for it as much as before. But he was still broken. So, naturally, he took the first chance out of beacon Hills the moment his alpha spark left him and went with Cora. Cora didn’t even have to beg him. But he had to say goodbye to the boy.

So he walked to his house. His window was open (typical. “You don’t tell me what I do with my window in my house Derek. I don’t quarrel you about the big hole in your wall now do I?” “it’s dangerous.” “That is what the mountain ash is for.” “i got in.” you aren’t as subtle as you think when you’re lurking in the shadows near my house.” because of course Stiles would notice things when you don’t want him to). This time however the mountain ash was in place. Derek knocked on the sill twice.

When the boy... no... young man lifted his face up chewing on a pencil, his hair looking like he just got roughly fucked Derek almost came in his pants. He was getting hard; really fast. But he didn’t care. If this was the last time he might see this beautiful creature, he would take it. 

He remembered the Nogitsune. No one had realised that it wasn’t Stiles, except him. He could feel the strain on the mate bond (that he had no idea had started to form) and he knew it was the demon they were looking for. He gave up his spark to save his sister that night. He had barely seen Stiles after that incident. The young man had become withdrawn, a new scent of sadness and lightning always following him now. Derek couldn't do anything for him with his own brokenness. 

So he moved into his room and told him he was leaving.

“And you came to tell.. Me?” the boy looked shocked.

“Yeah. I thought...” he must’ve been reading this wrong. “I wanted to make up. Maybe be friends?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure. Just don’t tear out my throat during snuggles,” Stiles replied. A hint of fear in his scent. “is this because of the... coz you don’t have to be my friend just coz you feel guilty or sorry for me. I can handle it. I'm...”

Derek needed to shut him up. “I don’t.... I just thought it would be a good idea. I'm leaving. I'd be... happy. If you were to keep in touch.”

“You really look pained even saying that.” Derek didn’t think Stiles wouldn’t have noticed that he took time to articulate what he wanted to say. His sisters called him slow sometimes but he just had a hard time knowing what to say.

“...Words,”

“I know. They aren’t your strongest suit. I think today is the first time I have heard you speak without being... growly.”

When he moved into the boy’s (‘young man’, Derek. Stop being such a prude) personal space, Stiles’ breath hitched. His kissed his cheek and left before he could convince himself to ask him out there and then. 

Then Mexico happened. He was further from any real town really but they had WiFi and they had cell phone network so he managed to keep in touch with Stiles. Occasionally they would Skype but most times the time difference meant they had to speak for less time. Then he heard that Stiles had been withdrawing from the pack. Scott called him and told him to stay away from Stiles. That he was distracting Stiles from pack meetings. That Stiles was aggressive after the Nogitsune and Derek wasn’t helping by talking to him. He told Derek that Stiles considered the ‘wolf immature and mentally unstable even. That he was just talking to Derek out of pity. 

Derek against his better judgement had listened anyway. If Stiles’ best friend said it happened, then who was he to doubt it. And so for 6 months, Derek has been trying to pry himself from his phone. He deleted Stiles’ number and never tried to get it back. It hurt him. he might have even gotten depressed. He thought they were getting closer. That he was even warming up to the idea of more with Derek, but it was all just a façade. he didn’t think Stiles was that kind of person. But as Scott said, the Nogitsune might have changed the Stiles they knew. At least the boy didn’t have to pretend anymore. 

he ignored his messages, he ignored his calls and he blocked him by the 5th week when it was becoming harder to ignore his wolf. Derek had never felt such rejection. But he intended to find out what was going on in Beacon that had changed his mate. Surely now that Derek isn’t fuelling his evil, he has returned to the pack. As long as he is safe. Derek is good. If Scott calling to appreciate it is anything to go by, then he knows his mate is safe. 

The bond doesn’t hurt less. If anything it becomes worse. 


	3. Lydia POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take a hint Stiles. You're human, you can barely protect yourself. You are dragging the team down. You aren’t needed anymore. We’ve had like 10 pack meetings in the last 3 months, where have you been? And don’t think we don’t know you’re hiding something.” She pushes him and walks away. Stiles’ surprised look was actually worth it.

Lydia was hunched at her desk going through information in the bestiary that Stiles had given to her. It had so many notes in there and she didn’t even know how he got all that information. Really he was not the best at school. Although the school had refused to tell her who was running as valedictorian this year she was sure it was her. She was going to know in 2 weeks and be well on her way to MIT. Besides if anyone was going to give her a run for her money it certainly wasn’t Stilinski.

Argh! She doesnt even know why she’d taking this information so seriously. I mean... stiles’ is a weirdo. Sure helped her figure out her banshee powers but that is just something she would have figured out on her own (‘no it’s not’ ‘shut up subconscious’).

Scott is an even bigger moron. Then why is she even spending a second thinking about what he said? i mean... Stiles? Really. He must think she is blonde like the rest of the school. Just because she was dating Jerkson Extraordinaire doesn’t mean she is actually stupid. She loved Jackson. he saved her from that idiot who tried to bully her in junior high and they bonded. Maybe Jackson is really daft, and actually turned out to be a bully (why do you think she broke up with him anyway?), but it took a really long time for her to get over the sweet caring Jackson she used to see and the one that manifested after the Kanima. Apparently she was the only one surprised by his behaviour. Everyone else was pretty much used to it.

If she had known that Jackson had been bullying Stiles (and a bunch of others) she would have ended him and their relationship a long time ago. That was easy to believe right? Right! Now the hard part. Stiles Stilinski. Weirdo who proclaimed his love for him the moment they got into junior high and hasn’t stopped despite the fact that he is totally not Lydia’s type (which I have told him. I was mean about it, but case end in point, he was warned). 

The only person she thinks could maybe give her a run for her money is Danny Mahealani. But she knows that she has beat him in every test ever imaginable in that campus they call school. Even when he went for extra credit she still beat him. So why was she finding it hard to just push aside the thought that Bilinski of all people was the valedictorian and not her? 

Argh! It's this book that has so many organised thoughts, and such good analysis (of said thoughts) and such organisation (that no one would think Stiles has  or will have in a million years with daily practice) , with such attention to details she never would have realised had she not read his notes! And he translated Latin to English? And French? And German? he must have been using google translate. There is no other way that little nitwit who can barely pay attention to anything going on in class would be valedictorian. That spot is hers. She is going to MIT as the best in her class if it’s the last thing she is to do in this damned life. she doesn’t need the supernatural drama.

**_2_ ** **_weeks later..._ **

Scott was right! Aaaaargh! Lydia throws her books into the walls of her room. She can’t get into MIT if she can’t even be valedictorian. After all the hard work she has put into school, some random just breezes through high school and takes it from her! 

She should have never let him get close to her. Yes! She knows they aren’t that close. Was it the Nogitsune? Did Stiles ask that demon for something in return for letting him possess his body? Did Stiles let it possess his body? He had been weird after the attack. Acting all guilty. When Allison was put into a coma he wouldn’t even see her. What is he feeling guilty for? Unless... unless the demon was acting on evil desires that old Stiles had been too afraid to try. the Nogitsune only latches onto a dark part of someone’s soul and grows from there. What if the Nogitsune isn’t what they should be worried about. What if it had been Stiles’ idea all along?  

No it can’t be. It makes no sense. 

Anyway, something is up with this whole situation. There has to be a reason why Scott keeps asking for pack meetings without Stiles’ presence. she has to talk to him.

**_5_ ** **_months later_ **

“hey, Lydia!” 

God he gets on my nerves. Look at him pretend. Scott was seriously not joking. Stiles really isn’t pack anymore. The ‘wolves said that he has a lightning scent around him. Not human. He is hiding something. It's hard to trust pack that hides things. Stiles might not be human anymore, but Scott was right. it was dangerous for him to be around them and it was the best for all of them really.

No one actually liked him. And everyone just tolerated him coz he was Scott’s BFF. Malia was not the best person to ask though. She said Stiles was their pack mom. But seriously they all would have noticed such an important role being empty by now. Stiles was an annoying baggage for all of them and even more now that Derek was not around. And Peter was also not the best to have around. he would be out by Christmas and no one wants him in Beacon hills. And Stiles is still valedictorian! 

One who couldn’t figure out self defense.

“Hi Stiles?” she says condescendingly.

“The bestiary... are you done with it?”

“No!” she flips her hair dismissively and walks away. She hears its footsteps behind her.

“Hey! Wait up!”

“What is it Stiles?!”

“Well I need it. There is still a lot of reading and more notes to be done. The pack might need more. And I told Scott I'd...”

“You’d digitize it. We know. but we don’t need you anymore Stiles. Danny is better at doing that and it will be secure. Plus how hard is it to use google translate to learn all the languages you were translating. Scott wanted you to know that I am now in charge of the pack research.”

“When did that...”

“Take a hint Stiles. You're human, you can barely protect yourself. You are dragging the team down. You aren’t needed anymore. We’ve had like 10 pack meetings in the last 3 months, where have you been? And don’t think we don’t know you’re hiding something.” She pushes him and walks away. Stiles’ surprised look was actually worth it.

That was the last time Lydia talked to Stiles in a month. It hurt her that Stiles still didn’t even try to talk to her about whatever it is he was hiding. She knows she was being mean, but it’s for the good of the pack and for Stiles that he stay away from them. He might die. At least his father was a part of the pack now. Comes in handy when they need to hide stuff from the police. Then Stiles texted her 4 weeks before graduation. 

**_Stiles: I get that I'm not important, but I hope you are all doing well without me. Trust me I_ ** **_won’t_ ** **_be a problem in a few weeks. I just wanted to_ ** **_check_ ** **_on you. I have no idea what you are talking about when you say I'm hiding something, but if you do then I suggest you tell me. Have a great life Lydia._ **

Have they been wrong this entire time? Did Stiles really not know what had been going on with him? No! It can’t be. 

Today she seats and watches Stiles seated at the table alone. He looks half dead really. 3 weeks to graduation and he looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. He has lost weight, he has grown out his buzz cut even longer and he really looks depressed. The pack has had 5 more meetings. Each time Stiles wasn’t there, there is a tension that she didn’t notice Stiles used to dissipate. 

Jackson is really agitated (more than usual), Malia has resorted back to violence (Stiles used to talk her down), Boyd is failing in math even worse than before (Stiles used to tutor him, his new tutor is terrible). Erica is back to being a jerkface because of his low self esteem (his batman isn’t around to remind him hhe is still cool), Aiden and Ethan only come to pack meetings when It's serious (Stiles is the one who rooted for them to join the pack and Ethan says that it doesn’t feel right. Aiden told her that Ethan was planning to quit the pack if they didn’t at least talk to Stiles). Melissa said Scott was aggressive more than usual and Allison sided with him. Isaac even stated that Scott almost clawed him when he suggested that Scott confront Stiles so that they could solve the issue with Stiles.

She has been so clouded by her hatred of not being valedictorian that she didn’t even notice that Stiles was the only one who had cared enough to notice when she was having a really bad day despite the face she put on. He actually listened when she talked to him. He was never out to get her (where did she even get that). He wasn’t trying to steal the position. She didn’t even know if he knew he was valedictorian.

And that text she sent him last week. Maybe he really didn’t know. They iced him out for his own good but... maybe it was worse to leave him alone. Ethan was right. The icing was making them out to be victims when they actually might be hurting the victim.

She remembered the way she had been scared before finding out she was a banshee. Maybe Stiles had been feeling that way. They iced him out, how was he supposed to talk to anyone? And yet Stiles still cared enough to check up on them. even after she basically told him he was useless.

Yes it might have kept him away, but maybe... maybe they could have taught him self-defence instead. Stiles had always looked out for them. And they left him right after the Nogitsune issue. Oh God! They were monsters. How is it she didn’t notice this?

Malia was right. The pack was actually falling apart. They’ve fought every pack meeting over stupid things. Stupid things that he used to Get in the middle of and stop. Argh! Why did she ever have to listen to Scott’s pointless stories. She needed to talk to Stiles. Without Scott finding out first.

But by the time she was done with her mental rambling, Stiles was long gone and the bell for her next class was ringing. 

She really messed up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we figure out why Lydia hated Stiles. It is a pretty lame excuse, but Lydia has always wanted the best. Maybe most of you can not understand the rage that comes from not getting something you have worked so hard for, or even worse, someone you think doesn't deserve it gets it instead... but that is the point of view i put Lydia in. It made her blind to everything that was happening around Stiles and was thinking that icing him out was best for everyone. She immediately assumed the worst of Stiles because he had what she had always wanted. which happens a lot.  
> So when Scott wants Stiles out of the Pack he uses everything he can get to get the rest of the pack alienating Stiles. and everyone believes him as he is the closest to Stiles. WE will find out his motivation for his atrocious behaviour soon enough.
> 
> I love y'all!


	4. The Sheriff

The sheriff couldn’t believe it when Scott sat him down to explain to him why his own son was possibly a danger to them or himself.

“He is hiding something.” John was quiet.

“How sure are you?” He needed to know what was going on. He could trust Scott with the life of his son. 

“We will try to get him back John. but we need your help. And we need you safe.” Who cares if he is safe? His son might be facing worse than the Nogitsune and he didn’t think that was ever going to be possible. Losing his son... no he couldn’t let that happen. he needed to listen to what Scott had to say first however.

“What is going on Scott?”

“Stiles smells different. Like he did just before we got the Nogitsune out.” he nodded in understanding. “Remember that was how we found out that Stiles had the thing inside of him?” he nods again.

“And are you saying that it’s sloppy this time? Not hiding it’s scent?”

“I don’t know John. But Stiles is my brother. And if that thing is back, then we need to be prepared. We might need to resort to dire measures.”

John rose at that. Were they going to kill him? “Are you going to kill him?”

“No. Deaton said that it might not be the fox again. It might just be Stiles’ evil side being controlled by magic.”

“what do you mean?” 

That was when Scott dropped the bomb. What sort of parent could he be if he couldn’t notice that his own son had a darkness to him. a darkness that was so potent that an ancient Fox Spirit took advantage of it. he should have taken his son to therapy when it was suggested. Maybe he could have stopped it.

“I mean that Stiles is being controlled by the residual magic from the Nogitsune. It is feeding on his hatred, his pain. Claudia?”

John could barely hold the tears that streamed down his face. Of course it would feed on his son’s greatest pain – losing his mother. John dried his tears. He needed to man up. He needed to save his son even if it’s from himself. He needed his son to be better. 

“What do I need to do?”

“John you know that you will always be pack to me,” Scott told him.

He remembered Stiles told him how Pack works. Pack does everything to ensure that the other is fine. 

“Scott what. Do. I. Need. To. Do. Please just get to the point.”

“It’s going to be hard. But I wouldn’t ask this of you if i didn’t think it might help.” John nodded for him to continue. “We need you to come to pack meetings. So we can figure out how to help Stiles and others. You can’t tell him. We need him not to be able to take down the magic and for that we need him not to protect it. So he can’t know. He cannot know.”

“Scott... there has to be another way.”

“Deaton is working on it. He is the one who gave me the information. He is the one who showed me how to be a true alpha. He is helping me with control. He is my emissary and it’s been working well. If he says we can help Stiles this way I believe him.”

“Stiles doesn’t trust him.”

“He is Stiles’ only hope.”

John nodded.

It’s been 4 months since. he has resorted to drinking to avoid having to see his son in pain and being unable to help. It hurts. he knows it is hurting his boy too but what else is he supposed to do? Stiles is all he has. He has to be strong. Today he walks into his son’s room as he sleeps. He looks so tired. So depressed. He looks drained. 

He might not have enough time to even save him. It's enough. He's done listening to Scott. His son has 2 weeks and he will leave for some great university. He might die, but he might also survive. He doesn’t need to take as many shifts as he has been in the time leading to this moment. he needs to make sure Stiles knows that he wanted to help, but he can’t. Tomorrow morning, fuck what Scott wants. They can work without him. Whatever is left is easy. he has to tell his son he loves him. Just in case it doesn’t work out. He needs to put away his alcohol and be there for him. 

With that thought he heads over to his room. Hopefully everything will work out well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update.  
> I just fucking Graduated from Nursing School!!!!!  
> aaaaah!!!  
> i am so happy. I might be tempted to post random Photos of it in the chapter where Stiles graduaates...  
> (Hint hint)  
> mucho gracias  
> sande mno (in my native language means "thank you so much")  
> i love Y'all!!!!!!!!!!  
> XOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Back to 2 weeks from graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby please don’t scare me like this. Please.” Definite dream. He was having a dream again. He is losing time and space dreaming about a stupid wold that didn’t even care about him. 
> 
> “I do care about you. Please don’t say that about yourself. I thought you said you were keeping an eye on him.”

_“Seat taken?”_

_What?_

_“What?”_

_OK so this was going to end up biting him in the butt some day!_

_“Seat. Is it taken?” so it_ _isn’t_ _his imagination. It's actually A_ _iden_ _and E_ _than_ _. In person. Is it really in_ _person._ _I mean I get that as twins they get to be this one huge monster but then can he grammatically say in persons? No that sounds wrong._ _Also_ _they are still standing there. Just waiting._

_“What are you guys doing here?”_

_“It’s lunch time. We_ _haven’t_ _seen you in a while.”_

_“It_ _didn’t_ _seem to_ _bother_ _you before, what has changed now?” he knows he is being petty. Shut up! He is a teenager he is allowed to be_ _hella_ _petty._ _Plus_ _they deserve worse than his_ _pettyness_ _. They all do._

_Wait, wait,_ _wait,_ _wait!!!! What are they doing?_

_“What are you doing?!”_

_They are kneeling and baring_ _their_ _necks. Like what the..._

_“What the hell!!!” he stood up from the grass under the bleachers, which lead to him_ _knocking_ _his head. “Ow!_ _Ow!_ _O_ _w!_ _Ow!! Mother_ _fu_ _...”_

_“Are you OK?” Ethan was looking at him like he was growing two heads. He was used to that, but then suddenly a bubble covered him- is it a bubble? Why is he surrounded by a bubble?_

_“What is this around me?” he_ _was_ _panicking. He could feel his heart rate rising. His pulse beating loudly in his chest._ _He_ _could swear the world was becoming smaller. His breath shallower. This was better than the fire, but still...!!! He can't handle this._

_“Stiles you need to breathe. You need to let some air into your lungs. We can’t reach you. The bu...” the voices were sounding further and further away. He needed to get a grip._

_Fuck why can’t he get a grip!!!!!!!!_

_Remember... aaargh why did it have to be that_ _stupid_ _wolf!! Remember what_ _Derek (_ _aaaaaarhg_ _!!!!!)_ _said. Breathe. Think of his hard chest on your back. His_ _muscles_ _moving. Holding him. Making him feel safe. Breathe Stiles breathe!_

_“he’s doing it.” that was Ethan._

_“What did you guys tell him. I told you to wait for us!” that’s E_ _rica_ _. Why is E_ _rica_ _here?”_

_“I told you all I'm not a part of that pack._ _Look_ _hat his apparent brother did to him. in the wild he would have died from how tired and_ _malnoutritioned_ _he_ _looks.” Is that Malia? What is going on?_

_“Malnourished, Malia. Your grammar really needs work.” That was A_ _iden_ _. Or was_ _it_ _Aiden_ _at the_ _beginning_ _. Was_ _it_ _Ethan? Ah Twins!_

_Erica (who wouldn’t know those manicured nails anywhere?) grabbed him a second later._

_“What was that bubble-thing? Even out claws couldn’t get through.” Malia. Why won’t his eyes work! Someone else is holding him close._

_“Stiles we need you to open your eyes baby!”_

_This is definitely a dream. That actually sounded like Derek!_

_“Baby please don’t scare me like this. Please.”_ _Definite_ _dream. He was having a dream again. He is losing time and space dreaming about a stupid wold that didn’t even care about him._

_“I do care about you. Please don’t say that about yourself. I thought you said you were keeping an eye on him.”_

_“We were. Where did you even come from. I thought you were in Mexico.”_

_“Peter is getting out today. I wanted to see him. In_ _case_ _he wanted to go_ _with_ _me.”_

_Peter is getting out?_

_“Peter is getting out?” ah he can feel his tongue. Now if only his eyes could open so he could stop dreaming._

_“_ _Aiden_ _I thought you said he is very intelligent!” E_ _than_ _he’s guessing. Cause he sounded like one of them and why would Aiden call himself?_ _Oh_ _he was definitely talking out loud._

_“We need to go get him somewhere safe. Aiden could you go with Malia and get Peter?” Derek ordered. He sounded relaxed. Like... like he had had enough rest. Enough not to be grumpy anymore. Was that a scrunchie on_ _Malia’s_ _hand?_

_Finally_ _his eyes are working._ _Were_ _they_ _thought._ _Malia had nail polish. And then there was the lack of Boyd_

_“Where is Boyd?” He asked aloud._

_“Not around!” Erica sounded pissed. he just needed to lie on the strong chest under his cheek. Listening to the slightly fast heartbeat. Wishing that this was actual truth. But a count of his_ _fingers_ _reminds him to force himself out of his dream._

He jumps from his bead, sweating a little. He could feel a little of the sparky energy that came from rising his...magic? Yes. His magic. He has magic. And it was all a dream. 

Derek isn’t coming for him. The Pack has still abandoned him and he is going to lose his dad. He could have sworn he had seen his dad at his bedroom door. But that was probably remnants of his dream. 

But he was used to dreams like this now. 

No one was coming to help him. If only his brain could catch up when he is asleep he would _LOVE!!_ it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little ... to bring us back to the current time. Where Stiles is still in his room. Still 2 weeks before the Graduaiton. Still on the night of Chapter 1. 
> 
> Thankl you for the Congratulations and the Kudos!!!!!
> 
> i really do love y'all!!!!  
> So much.


	6. Derek is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you and your pups out of my loft the moment you are done with your pack meeting. I'm no longer a part of this pack. And I will not take lightly what you’ve done against him.” 
> 
> “Is that a threat Derek. You can’t fight me.” Scott was really different. 
> 
> “I don’t have to.”

Something had forced him to come back to beacon. Ok fine... not something. The bond. It was getting worse. And Scott was telling him that they were working on it, but it didn’t seem so. So he comes all the way back to the loft and finds the pack seated, bonding. 

He had  not expected to not find Stiles. He had not expected the sweet scent of his mate to practically be faded off like he hadn’t been around for months. He had not expected the chaos that had erupted way before they even noticed that he was standing at the doorway (that the idiots had left open as they huddled into his house (you can’t call this a house Derek. A house has a little warmth and family presence. This is just...gloom and brooding sourwolf musk - Stiles) making his den smell like... like... unwanted magic. Like … Deaton. Something else he should have noticed...

“Where is Erica? And the Alpha Twins?” He asked. Scott turned to face him, looking a little shell-shocked. He tried to fold the papers in the map they were holding.

“Oh, hey, Derek. You're back,” Isaac beamed rushing to him. He was still technically the boy’s legal guardian. And he did take him in as his first pup. Just because he wasn’t an alpha anymore... 

“Derek,” Scott finally said. “Erica, Ethan, Aiden and your cousin decided to skip today’s lunch hour meeting that we had scheduled. I don’t know why, but as alpha I do intend to punish them for it.”

“Punish them? They are not...”

“That is how we run this pack now Derek. With discipline. They will be punished for not saying where they went. I can barely even feel them, so i cant tell if they are ok. They are putting themselves and the whole pack in danger.”

Derek drops his bag on the floor. He braces himself as he asks the next questions. Things are not as they should have been. His instincts are telling him the Scott is dangerous. Like the way he used to feel when he was an alpha, but even stronger.

“Well in that case, don’t let me stop you. Where is Stiles?”

“I told you...” Scott started. But Isaac interrupted him.

“He is possessed again. We had to isolate him to try and blindside him on our plans so we can try to save him.”

The information hit him hard. 

First, Scott completely and utterly lied to him every day for 6 months. Second, his mate might be in danger. Third, he left his mate alone on some belief in something that ended up being a lie. Fourth, Scott is responsible. Fifth, this is not good. It isn’t good. His mate has been suffering, not just their bond. Everything. He could hear his mother chastising him about not listening to his bond. Listening to what the bond was telling him. Ignoring all logic and listening to the one instinct that he could always trust. Bond between pack.

He let everyone down. His family, his pups, his pack. Maybe it wasn’t too late to save his mate. Make him know that he was sorry. That he thought he was doing the right thing. He knew he was losing a little bit of control when he heard growling coming from the other side of the room, Isaac hiding behind a chair and Scott’s eyes turned red. 

He breathed in, reeling his wolf back like the meditation taught him.He picked his bag up instead. And turned.

“I want you and your pups out of my loft the moment you are done with your pack meeting. I'm no longer a part of this pack. And I will not take lightly what you’ve done against him.” 

“Is that a threat Derek. You can’t fight me.” Scott was really different.

“I don’t have to.” with that, he left the loft, running down the stairs to let off some steam and headed to the high school. It was only until he was at the edge of the bordering forest that he noticed an electric scent before he heard Malia’s voice. 

“Aaah! What is this thing made of?”

“We have to get rid of it.” Ethan.

“And how do you suggest we do that,  _genius_.” Erica. “He can barely hear us. I think he has magic.”

Aiden. “Scott already said that. I think he was right.”

“Don’t even.” Malia. “I overheard Deaton and that woman... our counsellor? She said that a new mage is in Beacon Hills. And I don’t know about you but this seems like the work of... Magic. But unlike Scott, I Trust my pack mate. I love him. I want to protect him. And if this is the only thing I have to do? Be there for him? Then that is what I will do. Not alienate him just cause he has great power.” Then she added more softly, “He would never do that to us. He got rid of the Nogitsune... No Erica, Stiles did, not Deaton. I heard it all.”

Ethan. “Deaton wants Stiles gone. Either permanently or out of the town and to never come back. According to him, Stiles is the strongest mage ever. No mage has ever burnt out a Nogitsune, and definitely, none of them have ever increased a line of mountain ash with just their will. He called him...”

“A Spark.” the whole park turned to him. “He is a spark. But that can't be. Sparks are mated to alphas.” Erica seemed to want to hug him but realisied that that wasn’t the time. “We have time enough to bond later. Right now, tell me how my mate got into this mess,”

“I think we scared him and he is protecting himself. Completely unintentional.” Ethan said, looking like he was torn between baring his neck and running from danger.

“ok. Stiles,” he moved closer to the bubble-like thing and touched it. It Sparked something and he was sure that his eyes were glowing. “Stiles baby I need you to listen to me. Remember that time I held you in your kitchen? The first time you and I started bonding. Before the Nogitsune? Remember how I told you to breathe. I held you in my arms. I held you tight, and I told you to brethe for me? Please... please Stiles.” he heard a deepp breathe and his mate started to take deep breathes.

“That’s it baby. That's it.” finally after what felt like forever the barrier fell and with it Stiles. He held onto him before he could hit the ground.  

“Stiles we need you to open your eyes baby!”

He still wasn’t responding. 

“Baby please don’t scare me like this. Please.” 

“Yep!” Stiles responded groggily. His eyes weren’t even open. “Definite dream. I'm dreaming again. I'm is losing time and space dreaming about a stupid wold that doesn’t even care about me.”

Ok he definitely deserved that stab in the chest. But it didn’t matter as long as he got him back.

“I do care about you. Please don’t say that about yourself. I thought you said you were keeping an eye on him.” he looked at Erica and Malia.

“We were.” Malia said. “Where did you even come from. I thought you were in Mexico.”

“Peter is getting out today. I wanted to see him. In case he wanted to go with me. Come here and see Stiles.”

“Peter is getting out?” he was starting to gain more consciousness. They needed to get out of here.

“Aiden I thought you said he is very intelligent!” Ethan interjected.

“We need to go get him somewhere safe. Aiden could you go with Malia and get Peter?” Derek ordered.

“Where is Boyd?” Stiles asked when his eyes opened a little. He nuzzled into Derek’s chest as the ‘wollf carried him to the Camaro. 

“Not around!” Erica responded. 

He took the boy to his house and called his father. After that he went to check the perimeter for any threats. More to stop him from going to kill Scott and Deaton than anything. Aiden and Malia called to say that they still needed him (an adult) to sign Peter out. Regardless of whether Malia was a close family member. So he kissed his mate’s temple, taking in all his features that he didn’t get to enjoy in his time in Mexico and left.

The whole “pack” went to a diner to discuss the events of the last 4 months. Peter almost killed Erica for suggesting the possibility that Stiles was a danger to them all. 

All in all it was OK. He needed a goodnight’s rest. Tomorrow he will meet with John (Please don’t call me Sheriff son. You always look out for my boy. Even I have failed there and he is my son. I see him every day.) everything will be sorted then.

Everything will work out fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked this Chapter.Hopefully this train of thought is going to be amazing for the plot.   
> So it turns out the fream wasn't a dream. it really wasn't. Please stay tuned as the Story unfolds.
> 
> i love y'all!!!!  
> thanks for the KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS THEY MAKE MY DAY!!!!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas Y'all!!!   
> CElebrate with a positive twist in the story.


	7. Wakey Wakey Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =

When Stiles woke up the next day, he was surprisingly well rested, despite the dream from the previous night. So he got up and decided to take a shower. It was Saturday after all. He picked up his phone to check on any local news (no mountain lions reported, no attacks recently, strange) and then he headed to the bathroom. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was disappointed. Just because the pack was no longer interested in him did not mean that he was allowed to let himself go. He should start getting serious about his health. He was really going to need it when he goes to Stanford anyway. He brushed his teeth and got into the shower. He decided he liked his hair long, so he trimmed a bit of the edges so the front strands fell just above his eyebrows. He went into his room and threw his towel into the empty laundry basket. Wait a minute! Why was his basket empty? What the hell?!! This magic thing is really getting out of hand. He probably wished them clean. But that seems way too impossible even for Beacon. So he looked around his room for anything odd. For starters, he didn’t even remember how he came back from school. Heck he doesn’t remember anything past when he sat down at the bleachers. What could possibly be off? Tired from trying to figure it out on a sleep riddled brain, he fell face first into his bed, plopping his head on the pillow. A sweet musky scent, all manly, all alpha if you ask him, woody and forest thick scent, hit him and he couldn’t resist taking a deep whiff before he figured out what was going on. That is Derek’s jacket. He is lying on Derek’s jacket. He is LYING on DEREK’S JACKET. HE IS LYING ON DEREK’S JACKET!!!!!! What is his life even? Derek is going to wake up in Mexico and realize that his jacket is gone. And no amount of sniffing around can be done to find it. Derek is standing at his door holding his clothes. Oh shit he is still dreaming!!!!!! “You’re not.” what? “What?” This is not real. You got to be kidding him! “You aren’t dreaming. I’m really here.” Derek says. Stiles watches as his lips twitch upwards as if he wanted to smile, but catches himself. “I wanted to help around the house before you woke up. You seemed...” “what are you doing here?!” he blurted out, words coming out venomous. He watched the wolf flinch in a show of hurt, but then as quickly, he wiped it off his face. And it was making him angry. How can Derek look so good when he looks like he could be shown in those ‘anorexia and me’ TV shows. “Your dad asked me to watch over you. The pack is downstairs...” Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! He is sooooo not ready to face them! And now he can’t breathe again. Is he cursed? “Stiles. It's ok...” “what do you mean it’s ok? It is not ok. You all just come here. Just think you can walk in and out of my life. You all just think I will welcome you back in my life... after all you have taken me through.” He felt like his blood was boiling. Derek was taking a step toward him. He couldn't have that!! "Stiles..." Derek pleaded “Shut up!” who the fuck do they think they are! “who the fuck do you think you are? Huh? Oh yeah, kick Stiles out, he is the weak one, he’ll forgive us, he’ll take care of us even when we bust his head on a wheel, even when we practically shove him into walls, ignore him, he is nothing! Then you bring your self-centered fuckfaces into this house like you own it?!!!” “Stiles...” “SHUT! UP!” he felt really hot right now! “Stiles you need to...” Derek’s eyes turned a bright purple, and Stiles saw Derek flinch. He was whining. He looked so grave that Stiles took a second to take in his surroundings. His room was on fire! His room was on fire because he was angry and accidentally caused his room to start burning. HIS ROOM WAS ON FIRE AND DEREK... DEREK HALE, WHO’S FAMILY DIED IN A FIRE... WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE, WILLING TO DIE JUST SO THAT STILES CAN FINISH YELLING AT HIM The fire was up in the ceiling right above Derek. Stiles jumped before he could think about it, knocking Derek from the collapsing wall at the door. He heard the pack yell and run upstairs with buckets, jugs, cooking pans, cups, each filled with water, running upstairs with quite the speed to help put the fire out. This was not good. This was really not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. 
> 
> Been struggling with something. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! 
> 
> Love y'all


End file.
